Fated Together
by eekkkEMMET
Summary: Ed and bella were bestfriends until she moved away, Years later Ed finds out she has gone missing. Will they meet again? Vamps are included. My first shot at twilight fanfiction. Just try it.
1. Losing a best friend

**Bella age 10**

**Edward age 8**

**AN: so they don't exactly sound that age. It's difficult for me to write from a younger age because I personally don't remember anything from my childhood. Yes I could learn from movies and such, but I believe they both would have been slightly more mature. I hope you enjoy my first twilight fanfic **

**Prologue- Losing a Best Friend**

Edward Masen had always been my best friend, I had loved him since the day he was bought home from the hospital.

My mother, Renee was best friends with Elizabeth, Edwards mother. They helped each other out during there pregnancies and when my mother already had a girl and Elizabeth found out she would have a boy, they started to plan our wedding.

My mom told me that since the moment I first saw Edward, my eyes sparkled. Edward was all I would talk about. My father passed it off as the fact that he was like a new toy for me, but my mother thought it showed we were destined to be.

We've always been inseparable, and it helped that I never made any other friends.

My mom was afraid of the public school system and private institutions were not an option in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. My father insisted that going to private school would be fine for me. He told my mom countless times that nothing would happen and she should trust him because he was one of Forks best police officer in the force.

"Bella," Edward said.

I opened my eyes to the sparkling green gems that were Edwards eyes. "Morning,"I mumbled. "Why are you up to early?" My voice was harsh and thick from just waking up.

"It's your last day in Forks," he moved away unblocking my view. All of the packed boxes reminded me that my mother was moving me across the country to new Hampshire. She divorced my dad to be with her boyfriend, Phil. The of course included me being dragged across the country.

She had forced me to move away from my best friend.

"Edward-" I started before he cut me off.

"Jelly Belly, don't cry," It was only after he said it, I felt my eyes sting with tears. "I promise to always love you," he smiled.

"Eddie thats so sweet," I chuckled

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He clenched his teeth spiting each word out venomously. He hated that nick name almost as much as I hated being called Jelly Belly.

"I'm sorry Edward, so what dya wanna for my last day in Forks?"

"Why do you have to go? You can stay with Charlie or me, I'll keep you safe."

Edward mentioned protecting me only because that was the main reason why I had to move. My mother had no trust in anyone, which is why I don't understand how she trusted Phil enough to move across the country with him. "My mom won't let me Edward, I've tried everything," I explained to him.

"What we do today is a surprise!" he abruptly changed the subject. I would be happier for a change of topic but I hated surprises.

"Why do you have to torture me on my last day?" I asked "Why can't we just stay in my room or watch The lion king?"

"Because."

"Edward you know because isn't an answer."

"Yeah, and we've seen lion king like a quadrillion times."

"So."

"So I have a surprise, get dressed."

"What should I wear, where are we going?"

"Just wear what you always wear."

"Oh man I was going to wear the dress my mommy just bought me."

"How does she not know you don't like dresses?"

"She just doesn't understand." I sighed. Edward was the only person that understood my relationship with my mother. My father, Charlie always passed it off but Edward saw that she just didn't understand that I was different.

And I was never the little girl my mother wanted.

I grabbed my clothes and rushed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed into my jeans.

Once I left my bathroom I found a patiently waiting Edward siting at the top of my stairs.

I rushed down the stairs, ignored Edward, and slipped on the last stem. My funny bone slammed against the banister.

Edward came rushing over, "Bella, are you okay?"

"There's nothing funny about hitting your funny bone," I sighed desperately trying not to cry.

"It's okay," Edward soothed, "I'll kiss it to make it better."

Edward reached for my arm and softly placed his lips on my skin, It was so quick and soft I barely felt it. My skin tinkling was the only reminder of the kiss.

"Eww," I exclaimed "Cooties."

Edward look upset. "I would never give you cooties Bella."

"I know, I was kidding. I don't even know what that really means." I really didn't Lucy someone my mother had tried to make my friend said it when she first met Edward. "So where are we going?"

"Close your eyes."

"Edward," I whined dragging his name out, "I already can't walk. It will just be worse if I'm blind."

"I won't let you fall, trust me."

He covered my eyes and led me out the front door. I felt the thick dewy air around me, a staple of forks, the rainiest town in the United States.

The leaves crunched beneath my feet. The only other noise besides Edwards and my short breaths.

A short time passed before Edward exclaimed, "We're here," and lifted his hands away from my face.

The trees behind my backyard were wrapped in blankets. They dangled from the green mossy twigs.

Edward had built me a fort in my own backyard. I knew my mother would not have let us travel far from the property, but Edward had given me a get away in my own backyard.

"It looks so nice," I walked through the makeshift curtain.

"My mom helped," He admitted sheepishly.

"I do not feel like I am in forks anymore," I really didn't the blankets created a deep blue glow. A few Christmas lights were strung from the branches obviously by his mother. It was the tallest fort ever.

Edward and I had always dreamed of making a fort using the trees but we were both to short to reach.

"I knew you'd like it," he exclaimed.

We spent the entire afternoon in the fort. Edward had placed peanut butter sandwiches and apple juice boxes in a cooler for our lunch.

I knew my time with him was almost over but for right now I was euphoric. I hoped I would be able to visit Edward often when I was visiting with Charlie.

"Bella," my mother called "Bella we've got to leave soon, tell Edward goodbye."

My mom couldn't wait to leave. The excitement was easily heard in her voice.

"Edward, I'll see you soon. I promise." It was truly effecting me, the fact that my best friend would no longer be available all of the time.

"Wait Bella. I have something I made for you," Edward said just as I was reaching for the curtain to leave.

In Edwards palm was a blue braided bracelet for my wrist, although it was a little big. Dangling from the tail were two green beads. My favorite color as Edward knew.

"Edward," I exclaimed. "This is beautiful, and my favorite colors. Thank you." I hugged him . I felt his warm tears soil my shirt but I didn't care. I have always cried on him and it was his turn for me to comfort.

"My mom also bought you this, But I picked it out." In Edwards palm was a long black velvet box. I reached forward and opened it slowly.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I said "Please put it on for me." I lifted my long brown hair and Edward placed the long sleek white gold key necklace around my neck. The key sat low on my chest dangling down.

"So you know you always belong somewhere," Edward said right before my mom ripped the blanket down from the tree.

"Isabella," my mom screeched. She was using her _I'm mad but I don't want the neighbors to know voice. _"Phil is waiting. Everything is already on there way to New Hampshire, we have to leave now."

I hugged Edward on last time, I desperately tried to remember every last detail of him. I wanted to remember his clean scent, his unruly bronze hair and his perfect piercing green eyes.

"I love you Edward." I breathed into his ear before my mother pulled us apart and began to drag me to the front where Phils car was waited.

I looked back and saw his dazzling green eyes for the last time.

**Okay so thats the first chapter/prologuey thingy. I hope to update daily except on the weekends. **

**Next chapter.**

"_Mom look out," I screamed as the blinding headlights continued to head straight towards us._


	2. Everything is connected

**Sorry for the late update. I hate a family death and I had to help with the funeral, which was in another state. **

**Disclaimer:All goes to Stephanie. **

**Seven years later**

"Mom," I yelled, My mom was driving me home from my private school after the Christmas winter concert. Attendance was mandatory. The road was dark and icy from the recent snowfall.

"Charlie is my father," I continued "He is sick, let me go and see him."

"I don't want you missing school," my mom replied.

"I'll go next week over Christmas break," I answered. " I haven't seen him in years and this may be my last chance."

"Okay," my mother sighed exasperatedly "I'll talk to Phil." She turned towards me, one hand reached for mine, "But I make no promises. Do you under-"

"Mom look out," I screamed as the blinding headlights continued to head straight towards us.

My mom swerved off the road last minute narrowly missing the truck. The car skidded against the thick sheets of ice on the ground.

I felt my body be rustled and thrown against the car several times until finally the car slammed against a large tree. There was smelt the warm liquid before I felt it, nearly everywhere.

My eyelids felt heavy and just as I was about to shut my heavy lids a bell like voice spoke.

"Oh! Oh my, are you," she paused as if trying to find the correct word, "Are you conscious?"

Before I even tried to nod my head the girl stepped forward into the cars headlights and closer to me. I thought she must be an angel with her alabaster skin that contrasted with her black hair spiked wildly in a perfect way and the most unusual caramel eyes.

"Don't move your head," she said in her bell like voice, like she knew I was about to nod my head. "My father can help you, whats your name?" She asked, her caramel eyes seemed darker and her speech appeared rushed.

"Isabella Swan, Bella," my voice sounded so quiet I doubted she could hear me.

"Well Bella, I'm going to need you to close your eyes and relax."

I did as I was told. I gently closed my eyes but my body did not relax. I felt my body being pulled into a stone cold embrace. The air whooshed by and seconds later the air around me slowed and eventually stopped.

"Jasper," the angels bell voice seemed panicked, "leave theres blood," she finished.

I wondered who jasper was, was he faint towards the sight of blood like me, well not exactly like me. I am faint to even the smell of blood.

"Oh dear, Alice what happened?" Another voice exclaimed clearly a woman.

"There was a car accident, Esme where is Carlisle?"

"Right here Alice," a male voice who I assumed to be Carlisle answered Alice. "Here put her on the table."

I willed for my eyes to open but they felt thick and heavy like lead. I thought my body must be in shock because I felt no pain, everything felt stilled.

"Was she alone," Carlisle asked.

"No, another women was with her, older probably her mother but I think she was dead. When I was down there I didn't hear two sets of heartbeats."

My mother was dead and I was probably dying. The notion didn't seem so bad to me. I continued to just feel a numbness.

"Carlisle, she is part of our family or is going to be I see it. Our fates are connected."

"I don't know Alice what if she has other family."

The entire conversation confused me. Alice sounded like a whacked out fortune teller obsessed with fates and determined destinies.

"Carlisle without her our family will fall apart, We need her and we only have seconds to decide," Alice said.

"Okay," Carlisle answered Alice, I felt his cold breath by my ear, "I'm sorry." His lips moved down to my neck.

I felt a sharp prick easily breaking the flesh. At first the sensation was euphoric and exhilarating. I felt nearly dead minutes ago but this made me feel alive again.

As soon as the great sensation began it ended and was replaced by a burning. A gentle burn at first, it felt almost as though I was sitting to close to a fire. Then things heated up it felt worse then being dunked into a furnace.

I begged for death to come and I didn't understand how the fire had not killed me. My senses became obsolete as all I could concentrate on was the fire. My blood was engulfed in the flame, and boiled.

Soon even my thoughts became erratic. I was unable to tell how long the fire has lasted but after what felt like years of burning in hell, the fire lifted.

First from my fingers and toes. I could actually feel a difference of my body that burned and my cool fingers and toes. Next my hearing came back. I heard everything from the ticking of a clock nearby to a river flowing slowly in the distance, and even my uncontrolled heartbeat.

I used my surroundings yo distract myself from the pain that had worsened in my chest.

Eventually the beats doubled and became an unsuitable way to distinguish time. Instead I listened to my surroundings once again.

"Alice how much longer?" A slightly familiar male voice asked.

"Actually only a few minutes," A bell voice chirped excitedly. "I think she can hear us now."

"Bella," the male voice said, "I want you to relax and take everything very slowly."

I wondered who this man was talking to. Who was Bella?

"Things are going to seem new and different but it's going to be okay." he stopped as my heartbeat rose to a deafening volume, until it stopped and the burning left with it.

My first thought was that I must have been dead. You cannot live with no heart. But once I opened my eyes I became severely confused.

Three inhumanly gorgeous men stood in front of me and blocked my vision while I was laying. One of the three men who stood closer had blond hair kept neatly with a gentle looking face, he seemed to be in his early 20s. The other blond male was tall with lanky muscles, he had crescent shaped scars all over his body, which frightened me. The last male had darker hair and was the size of a bear. All three men had golden eyes each in varying shades and they were all extremely pale.

I motioned to sit up but the action itself felt wrong. Far to graceful and swift.

"Bella," the closer male spoke "I'm Carlisle Cullen,-"

I cut him off, "Who is Bella?" I asked then panicked. I don't remember anything beside the burning. I couldn't remember my name or anything about my family. Was this my family. I remember knowledge but nothing personal. "I don't remember anything, Why can't I remember? What happened?" I screeched quickly, the words should have been incomprehensible but were easily heard.

"You don't remember anything," the bell like voice of Alice said as she stepped forward, She was equally as beautiful as the three males with dark black hair that was perfectly spiked around her head and a small frame, she barely reached the chest of the taller blond. She also had the pale skin and gold eyes.

"Alice darlin'," the taller blond pleaded, "Stay back she's a newborn."

"Jasper, What are her emotions? I have no visions of her attacking us, she just wants answers." Alice answered in an adoringly tone.

"Carlisle, Alice's right. She feels confused and curious but mostly curious, not at all hostile," Jasper spoke to Carlisle, he had an adorable southern accent.

"Bella, I am just going to say this your now a vampire. Just like us. I don't know much about the past. Just that you were in a car accident with your mother who died. My daughter bought you to me to save you."

"A vampire?" I asked "Like Dracula?"

"A vampire yes, but not like Dracula thats Hollywood crap." The larger of the three men spoke. His exterior was intimidating but his words held humor and I found myself smiling.

"Emmett Dracula was a book first," another girl said from behind Emmett.

"Yeah like I read babe," Emmett scoffed at the idea.

I decided to speak up again, suddenly nervous, "Will I have to kill people?"

"You don't have to. It's a choice, My family and I live a different lifestyle then the other of our kind by choosing to drink from animals instead of people." Carlisle explained.

"We call ourselves vegetarians," Emmett said, referencing to an inside joke.

"Since I changed you I am responsible for you," Carlisle said, "As a newborn you should be uncontrollable and wild. We have certain rules we abide by but the main one is keep the secret.

"Once you're controlled, You have the choice of staying with my family and keeping our lifestyle or traveling as a nomad."

"Bella," Jasper addressed me "How do you feel acceptance right now?"

"I guess if you don't know what the grass looked like before then it has to be greener on the other side,

"Besides there is now way to change back now and thankfully I don't have to kill people so the only option is to accept."

"Bella this is my family, Myself and Esme my wife," Carlisle pointed to a beautiful woman behind him with caramel hair, her figure reminded me of snow white in a way.

"This is Emmett and his wife Rosalie," he pointed to Emmett and a beautiful blond beside him. Rosalie would make supermodel quack in their expensive heels.

"And lastly this is Jasper and Alice."

"We're going to best friends I see it." Alice squealed.

"Alice, your scaring her, move back," Jasper cautioned his wife.

"No it's alright," I said. "How did you see it?"

"I'm physic and Jasper is an empath," she told me nonchalantly.

"Does everyone have a power?" I questioned.

"No," Emmett sulked. "Carlisle believes certain traits are increased when we turn into vampires."

"Alice most likely had very advanced insight as a human which increase when she turned and Jasper was probably very intuitive," Carlisle finished for Emmett.

"Yeah what he said," Emmett mocked.

"Bella, Is you throat burning?" Carlisle asked genuinely concerned.

"No, Should it?"

"Remarkable maybe it is a power?" Carlisle questioned, mostly to himself. "We probably should hunt anyway. You may not act like a newborn now but things can change and its better your not thirsty."

"Oh wait let me get a mirror, Wait until you see yourself," Alice ran off and returned seconds later with a mirror taller then her. "Come here Bella."

I stood and walked toward the mirror and Alice. What I saw astonished me. I looked like I fit in with the rest of the family. My hair was a dark brown, slightly red in areas, it reached to my mid back and fell in soft luscious waves. I was as pale as the rest of the family but the most shocking feature were my eyes. They were crimson red.

**Okay quick question, Would you rather me take Bella's time with the Cullens Slowly or quickly?**

**Also I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. The next will hopefully be up tomorrow if not Monday. I work Saturdays and Sundays but I try and find the time to type when I am home.**


End file.
